


basic needs

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 你的歌詞像個浪漫的宇宙，一字一句都是愛情。





	basic needs

 

趙珍虎總是不在，而他沒有機會在夜晚摸進他的房裡。 音放錄製的凌晨他們在美容室打照面，對方把自己沉在高領毛衣跟羽絨外套裡頭，邊趁他分神時從手裡偷走已經溫掉的咖啡。姜炯求想著要跟他說句話，大概只需用上半分鐘，但舌頭總是不聽使喚。趙珍虎把喝剩兩口的咖啡塞回給他，沒有留意他勾著指頭是挽留再那麼一秒的信號。

他沒有忽略趙珍虎日益加深的黑眼圈，分著暖暖包的時候躲在最後面，好了，再看要穿了，金曉鐘突然湊過來說，他沒預警顫了下，有些負氣地在排好隊形時往左邊又再湊近了一點。

哥昨天幾點回的？

嗯......，結束後跟前輩吃了點東西才回去。趙珍虎輕輕地把肩膀靠了過來。怎麼、很腫嗎？問著那麼一絲地擔心。他搖搖頭，對著鏡頭微笑，說不是那樣。

最近哥都睡太少了，他在趙珍虎把視線丟過來時輕聲說。對方投以抱歉的笑臉，姜炯求忽然沒來由地氣惱。

好討厭啊。

上一次的約會因為趙珍虎在工作間忘了時間而自動取消，姜炯求接到電話時已經過了約定時間的30分鐘。他吃掉了先幫趙珍虎點的栗子塔，甜膩的奶油在舌尖粗糙的感覺揮之不去，遂又點了一杯冰咖啡。他在公司樓下站了一會，才到工作室敲門。趙珍虎幫他開門，他把拿鐵塞過去，還要笑得一點也不在意的樣子。不然哥總是露出那種全世界最負罪的表情，他向鄭禹奭抱怨，對方哼笑了聲說那又不會怎樣。

有些人很狡猾，習慣後就成自然，有些則總是坐立不安；珍虎哥是前類人，而你是後面這類。

不是那樣，他想說，卻又全無反駁的立足點。

哥只是......只是最近太累了。

喔，鄭禹奭點了點頭，全然不是贊同的模樣。

生活把他們悄悄肢解入腹，他並不是毫無知覺。姜炯求繼續在早上碰面時製造多兩分鐘的繾綣，即使只是透過鏡子盯著趙珍虎惺忪的睡臉。明明自己也是個睡眠不足的小孩，高信源弄亂他才set好的頭髮，被美容師姊姊疾言遽色地斥責了一番。

是我太貪心了嗎？他在下班路上傾前身問前座的金曉鐘，貓眼睛的哥回過頭來，正經八百地說：我覺得貪心很好。那是什麼意思，他追問，卻沒有得到任何戲弄嬉笑以外的具體言語。旁邊李會澤瞄了他們一眼，說沒事就休息吧，明天還要簽售，他才悶聲靠回了椅背上。回到宿舍以後李會澤又繞到他們房間，撓著腦袋說他真的不擅長這個。

可是你知道珍虎哥他一直都很遲鈍。

啊、嗯，是這樣沒錯。

所以你想要的全部都要說出來，那哥一臉欲言又止地靠在門框上，像是受不了這種婆婆媽媽。姜炯求不小心笑了出來，於是又被呀了一聲才小聲道歉。啊我真是受夠你們這些小鬼，談個戀愛像天要塌下來。

哥！他侷促地喊了聲，李會澤才笑了笑。

又沒關係，人缺失了某些東西是會死的，而你需要的就是比較多。離開之前又頓足。我不會嘲笑你的，只是你再扭扭捏捏經紀人哥都要跑來煩我。

他想說抱歉，又覺得該說謝謝，猶豫著李會澤離開就帶上了房門。

年末沒有工作，他把自己關進工作間寫了幾首demo，呂暢九在下戲後來找他，給他聽了之後選了一首上傳。回宿舍的路上呂暢九說啊真的好喜歡，頓了下又說你該寫詩的。

是嗎？

嗯，你的歌詞像個浪漫的宇宙，一字一句都是愛情。

哥才浪漫，他笑得有些害臊，把雙手插在大衣口袋裡就摸到了手機。姜炯求想回去洗個澡，睡前把想好的歌詞傳給趙珍虎，不知道他會有什麼反應。他們有點久沒碰面了，趙珍虎的劇要演到2月，他向經紀人央來公關票，想是要找一天去看。他在道晚安的訊息裡問今天有什麼好事嗎？趙珍虎回覆得晚了，他已沉入夢境。

再見面是去日本前的機場，趙珍虎又那樣，包得緊緊的像是機場裡也狂風暴雪。他抓著護照，在出境前的隊伍中擠了過去，安靜地把下巴靠上趙珍虎的肩。哎，你嚇到我了，那哥說著聽起來就是笑彎了眼，他們前進的時候像靠在一起的兩隻企鵝，臃腫又難行。姜炯求喊他，珍虎哥，三個字黏在一起像起司融化，又喊了一次。

怎麼了？

哥。

嗯，趙珍虎伸手拍了拍他，快輪到我了。他點點頭，說，就一下。

再一下下。

拜託。

過去我再聽你說。趙珍虎回過頭來，沒有眨眼。他說好，在那裡等我，趙珍虎笑著拍了拍他。今天為什麼這麼黏啊？好像嬰兒一樣。

他盯著那個小小的背影往前走，遂又把雙手從口袋裡拿了出來。嗯，因為你是，空氣跟水跟太陽，他縮著肩膀想，機場空調有點強，然後往前站了一步。

在那裡等我。 


End file.
